


Cuando él se confiesa

by launicafisura



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/launicafisura/pseuds/launicafisura
Summary: Cuando se encuentra con Marsella, Sergio finalmente lograr sacarse de adentro sentimientos que nunca pudo confesar.





	Cuando él se confiesa

**Author's Note:**

> Me encantaría ver al Profesor hablando con alguien sobre su relación con Raquel. Y se me ocurre que la única persona tan reservada como él es Marsella, y dado que es la única persona que queda fuera del Banco, esto surgió. 
> 
> Espero que les guste!

Dos disparos. 

Por tercera vez en su vida, las balas de una pistola se habían llevado a alguien importante.

Primero fue su padre, hacía ya muchos años cuando él aún era joven. Los disparos que, en la puerta de un banco, le quitaron la vida a la única persona que se ocupaba de Sergio. Quien dedicó su vida a conseguir dinero para que su hijo menor estuviese bien.

Pero con un par de tiros, lo perdió.

Luego fue su hermano. Andrés. Berlín. Aquel con quien siempre tuvo una relación complicada, quien vivía de una manera muy diferente a la suya. Quien disfrutaba cada día como si fuese el último, quien vivía la vida sin pensar en el después.

Así fue hasta el último segundo. Hasta que quien sabe cuántos disparos le quitaron esa vida que él tanto disfrutaba.

Y ahora, fue su amor. Su primer y único amor. Y por alguna razón, este dolor era diferente a los otros.

Sergio no había mentido cuando le dijo a Raquel que en todos sus años de vida, nunca se había enamorado. Había tenido algunas mujeres –muchas menos que otros hombres de su edad. Una incluso había llegado a decirle que se estaba enamorando de él.

Pero cuando eso pasaba, cuando sentía que alguien se estaba acercando demasiado, automáticamente ponía una distancia. Se alejaba. Muchas veces por no reciprocar los sentimientos. Muchas otras por miedo a lo que pasaría si lo hacía.

Siempre supo y tuvo muy en claro, que el amor era una debilidad.

_La mayor de las debilidades_. 

Y que si quería que sus planes funcionasen, era necesario mantener los sentimientos al margen. Suprimirlos, rechazarlos, hasta eliminarlos. Pero nunca dejarse llevar por ellos. 

El rencor le daba razones para actuar. El miedo lo hacía anticiparse a cualquier posible escenario. 

¿Pero el amor? 

El amor podía arruinarlo todo. Porque el amor implicaba que alguien sería más importante. El amor implicaba que los sentimientos, la felicidad, incluso la vida de otra persona, valdrían más que lo suyo propio.

Y eso era algo que Sergio no podía permitirse. Nada podía distraerlo del plan, nada podía entrometerse entre él y su objetivo. 

Hasta que conoció a Raquel.

Sergio había estado meses investigándola. Conocía a todos los negociadores de la policía que trabajaban en Madrid, sabía quienes eran realmente buenos en su trabajo, y quienes muchas veces fracasaban.

Sabía que para el atraco de la Fábrica de la Moneda y Timbre, la llamarían a ella.

Entonces la mandó a seguir.

En el camino al trabajo, cuando buscaba a su hija en la escuela, incluso cuando salía con su madre. A toda hora, alguien estaba siguiendo el minuto a minuto de su vida. Sergio necesitaba conocer cada movimiento suyo, saber cuales eran sus debilidades, cuales eran sus gustos, sus rutinas.

Luego investigó sobre su vida. Cuantos años estuvo casada, las dificultades médicas que tuvo con el embarazo de Paula, y finalmente, la razón de su divorcio.

Cuando leyó que había denunciado a su ex marido, no supo que creer.

Una vez hablando con Andrés, este le dijo que la inspectora era una mentirosa. Que una mujer despechada era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para llamar la atención, y que si su ex marido estaba ahora con su hermana como las investigaciones decían, entonces Raquel Murillo había puesto una denuncia falsa para arruinarle la vida.

“No te confíes Sergio, las mujeres pueden ser muy peligrosas. Y una mujer así, más peligrosa aún. No podemos negar que es muy atractiva, pero además, esta es inteligente. No te confíes.” 

Pero a pesar de querer seguir los consejos de su hermano, cuando la escuchó a Raquel hablando de los abusos de Alberto, supo que decía la verdad. Y cuando le tomó la mano, supo que estaba perdido.

Porque, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, Raquel poco a poco se fue metiendo dentro suyo. De alguna forma que él nunca supo explicar, pasó de querer debilitarla y arruinarla, a querer protegerla. 

Raquel había sido la única persona que logró que rompiese sus propias reglas. Había hecho que _sintiese_. 

Y ese fue el gran error de Sergio.

Ella fue la única fisura de su plan. Su plan perfecto, planeado con mucho detalle y cautela. 

Pero él estaba seguro de una cosa. La primera vez, el haberse enamorado de ella no había sido lo que puso en peligro el plan. Había sido el engaño, había sido la mentira, y había sido el rencor que ella le tuvo.

Pero esta vez, en este segundo atraco, su amor por ella era lo que ponía en juego todo. Porque en el momento en que oyó que la policía la había encontrado, no dudo en salir de donde estaba, en correr a salvarla.

_“Diles que me voy a entregar.”_

_“Gana tiempo hasta que llegue.”_

_“Sal de ahí.”_

Hubiese dado su vida por ella en una milésima de segundo. Hubiese dado hasta la vida de todos los atracadores para salvarla. Algunos incluso eran padres, algunos tenían que salir de allí sanos y salvos.

Pero a Sergio nada de eso le importó, porque en el momento que creyó que podía perderla, todo razonamiento lógico voló de su cabeza.

Y ahora que la había perdido, no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer.

Porque Andrés se lo dijo una vez, y el no había encontrado el sentido a sus palabras. 

Porque en aquel momento, algo peor que perder su vida era perjudicar el plan.

Pero ahora, entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir su hermano. 

“Puede que te cueste a vida. _O incluso algo peor._”

*******

“Esto ya no es un atraco, ni un pulso al sistema. Esto es una guerra. Actúa en consecuencia.”

Luego de cortar comunicación con Palermo, Sergio comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacía su escondite inicial. Necesitaba un lugar seguro donde poder pensar, donde poder procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. 

Subiendo al árbol nuevamente y cubriéndose con las hojas, suspiró. El Profesor sabía que para poder ganar esta guerra iba a tener que dejar a Sergio de lado. Y eso incluía sus sentimientos. Porque si se detenía un segundo a pensar, iba a querer volver hacia donde estaba la policía, y entregarse.

Porque sabía que nada tenía sentido sin ella. 

Porque no podía imaginar levantándose un día y no verla del otro lado de la cama.

Porque no podía imaginar su vida sin mirarla fruncir el ceño cuando se concentraba, sin oírla reír una vez más.

No podía imaginar que pasaría si no volviese a besarla, a tocarla, a dormir abrazado a ella.

Por todo eso, no podía detenerse a pensar.

Espero allí escondido una hora, sin tener noticias de Palermo, sin saber cómo estaba Nairobi.

Nada.

Se quedó en una especie de burbuja, tratando de alejarse de todo lo que estaba en su cabeza. Hasta que llamó Marsella.

“Profesor, estoy tratando de localizar a Lisboa, pero no he podido comunicarme.”

Y así, el plan de Sergio de esconderse detrás del Profesor se quebró.

“Han ejecutado a Lisboa.”

Era la segunda vez que lo decía, y sin embargo esas palabras aún no tenían sentido para él.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea. “Estoy a 15 minutos de donde iba a encontrarla. Nos vemos allí?” Ofreció Marsella.

Era un hombre muy reservado, y sabía que el Profesor también. Si necesitaba hablar del tema, lo haría cuando estuviesen frente a frente.

“Nos vemos allí. Corto.”

*******

Marsella apareció en la van blanca con la que continuarían el viaje, y dado que la policía ya había limpiado esa zona, Sergio solo tuvo que correr hacia donde esperaba su compañero, y rápidamente salieron de allí.

Llevaban andando más de una hora, ninguno de los dos diciendo una palabra. No era un silencio incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. 

Sergio le estaba muy agradecido por no preguntarle como estaba, por no querer saber lo que había ocurrido.

Mirando por la ventana, el Profesor trató de enfocarse en el plan y en lo que debían hacer a partir de ese momento. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo había sido previsto, todas estas variables habían sido analizadas. 

Sabía que podían abatir a alguien dentro del Banco, sabía que la policía intentaría entrar con blindados.

Todo había sido previsto, menos su muerte.

Porque lo único que nunca se permitió considerar, lo único que nunca supo como solucionar en caso de que ocurriese, era eso. 

Porque sabía que nada le importaría después de perderla. 

Cuando Sergio intentó levantarse para dirigirse a la parte trasera de la van, Marsella detuvo su paso.

“Qué haces?” Preguntó Sergio mirando el brazo de su compañero que bloqueaba su camino. “Necesitamos hacer una llamada de control.” 

“Yo la hago.” Dijo Marsella, deteniendo el coche al costado del camino. “Tú quédate aquí.” 

“Marsella, ¿desde cuándo tú me das órdenes?”

Este suspiró. Lo último que quería hacer era confesarle aquello, pero debía mantener al Profesor en su eje, no dejar que se pierda y se distraiga con recuerdos. “Esta es la camioneta que Lisboa utilizaría en caso de que te atrapasen. La parte trasera está llena de sus cosas. No hice tiempo a quitar todo, porque me diste la noticia cuando ya estaba en camino.”

Sergio lo miró, sin saber que decir.

“Sé que necesitas hacer tu duelo, pero este no es el momento. Lisboa te amaba, debemos terminar esto. Por ella.”

Antes de que Marsella pudiese levantarse para hacer la llamada, fue Sergio quien esta vez lo detuvo.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” Le preguntó. 

Su compañero se limitó a mirarlo, esperando que se explicara mejor.

“¿Cómo sabes que me amaba?”

Suspirando, Marsella lo miró como si fuese la pregunta con la respuesta más obvia del mundo. “Todos lo sabemos. Por cómo te miraba cada vez que no te dabas cuenta. Y tú también la mirabas de la misma forma.”

“Nunca pude decírselo, ¿sabes? Nunca pude decirle que la amaba.” Confesó Sergio. Nunca había podido contarle esto a nadie. Todo el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con Raquel, se debatía en su cabeza que hacer al respecto, pero nunca tuvo con quien hablarlo. 

“Intenté hacérselo sentir de mil maneras, pero nunca me animé a decir esas palabras. Porque siempre creí que al decirlas, estaría perdido. Que en ese momento todo cambiaría. Todo sería real. Siempre creí que el amor me haría más débil, no podía permitirme serlo.” 

“Pero era real.” Agregó Marsella. “Aunque no lo dijeras, era real. Y ella lo sabía. No sirve de nada que te tortures con eso ahora.”

Sergio asintió, el nudo en la garganta le imposibilitaba el habla. Había mil cosas que quería decirle, muchas cosas que quería contarle, tal vez por fin podría hablar con alguien sobre lo que sentía. 

“¿Quieres contarme?”

“Quiero, pero no puedo.” Dijo el Profesor. “En este momento no siento nada. Es como si me hubiesen disparado a mí y no a ella. Nunca creí que podría pasarme algo así.”

Marsella sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer por su compañero era no presionarlo. “Llamamos?” dijo, dejando que el tema de lado. 

Pensativo, Sergio consideró sus posibilidades. Lo primero que tenían que hacer era llamar a Palermo. Necesitaba saber cuál era la situación ahí dentro.

Pero después, había algo más que debía hacer. “Sí. Pero prepara todo. Luego vamos a llamar a Sierra.” 


End file.
